


Candlelight confession

by Theincaprincess



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 20:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15670944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincaprincess/pseuds/Theincaprincess





	Candlelight confession

Opening your eyes to the small knock at your door, you sat up rubbing your face with your hand and moving the hair out of your eyes “I’m awake, you can enter” you saw the young prince entering the room with a letter in his hands “Good morning (y/n), this came for you and my Father requests you presences in the gardens” nodding your head you took the letter from his “Thank you Legolas, tell your father I’ll be there soon and this time he better have some coffee!” Smiling and nodding his head “I’ll take my leave then” and with that, he excited your room.

….

Walking into the gardens your nostrils were filled with the smell of fresh coffee, looking around for the sweet drink you saw the elevnking standing reading over some notes in his hands turning his eyes to you he placed down his notes and and collected a cup from the table filling it with the black liquid, walking over to you he held the cup out to you as you went to take it he pulled it away with a smirk on his face looking deep into his blue eyes you matched his smirk and said “You laugh, I laugh. You cry, I cry. You take my coffee, let God have mercy on your soul,” laughing he handed you the cup and collected his notes “so bold of you to threaten your king, little one” taking a sip of the nectar of the gods, feeling it warming every part of your body and soul you smiled and said “Oh my dear King I never joke about my morning coffee, I take it very seriously, what are my duties for today?” “I gave you the day off, little one do as you please.” Thranduil said reading over his notes, “Then I shall finally read that book you gifted to me my lord and the letter I received this morning” you said turning and walking back to your room.

….

Walking through his kingdom Thranduil’s nostrils picked up many different scents of Cinnamon, Vanilla, Lavender, and Jasmine following the scents to their source he ended up in front of your door knocking softly, he heard a small trembling mutter of “go away” opening the door he entered your room, looking around he saw you laying on the ground surrounded by many lit candles exhaling the breath he didn’t realise he was holding he softly spoke “Look at all the candles, something on your mind sweetheart?” Looking up through bloodshot eyes you held out the letter you had received that morning to him, reading the letter he could not believe it. “Your Father wants you to return to Rohan, and marry this Denethor of Gondor to united the kingdoms, I won’t allow it” “Thranduil you cannot stop this, this is a matter of my father he is the king of Rohan and I am the princess, I must do this for my people” “I forbid you leaving my kingdom (y/n)” the pouting king said. 

Standing you walked over to him and stood in front of him “the riders of Rohan will march upon your kingdom and take me by force if they have to” you said looking down at the floor tears forming in your eyes, “They wouldn’t even make it through the forest” Thranduil spat, “That won’t stop them, I have to return home” “I will write to your father in the morning and tell him that you will not be returning” pulling you into a tight hug you muttered “Telling him you have forbidden me from leaving your kingdom will not be a good enough excuse” “No it will not be but telling him that “I want to marry you! Will be” pulling away from him you looked deep into his eyes “Wh- What?” you stuttered out "That´s what I´m trying to say! I forbid you from leaving my kingdom because I’m hopelessly in love with you (y/n)” Snuggling back into the arms of the king he felt your body relax as you closed your eyes “I’m in love with you too Thranduil.


End file.
